Like I Am
by Lil-Yasha
Summary: A cute, fluffy, oneshot, song fic. Where Inu admitts a few things to a seemingly asleep Kagome, to an awesome Rascal Flatts song. OOC WARNING


Word from the author: I do not own this song ( though i do own the cd) and I do not own Inuyasha, if I did own any of this would i really be here right now? Anywhoo, this is my first try at a song fic, or any fic really, I'll be getting better during time.I accept flames, but no "F" word, actually any reviews will be nice. So at least I know someone is taking the time to read it. Thank You. : )

Like I Am (Rascal Flatts)

_Lying here with you  
I watch you while you sleep  
The dawn is closing in  
With every breath you breathe_

The dying fire crackled in his puppy -like ears as he looked down upon the campsite. His companions long fallen into a peaceful sleep. Branches creaked as he got into a more comfortable position, molten amber eyes never once leaving the peaceful form of a certain young woman. His secret love, his meaning for living... the reason he couldn't fall asleep. The hanyou gave an irritated and and soulful sigh as he crossed his arms across his chest.

_I can feel the change  
The change you've made in me  
But will I ever see  
All the things you see in me_

"What have you done to me, Kagome?" Inuyasha's soft voice floated down on a gentle night wind, cleansed of his usual sarcasm and indifference.

_**Something's different I can feel it, right here**_ A clawed hand ,that had slained so many, gripped the fire rat fur of his haori_ **My heart it...I can't explain it.I don't quite understand what's happening to me. But I do know that you're the one who's doing it, Kagome, you're the one who's making me feel this warmth in my chest for some reason.**_

He lightly shook his head and after one last look down on the sleeping girl, managed to divert his gaze toward the sky above. Stars twinkled through the leaves down upon his brooding face, casting pale splashes along his moon-white hair.

"Why do you stay with me?" He winced while visions of many of argument he had had with the futuristic girl flashed in his head. Inuyasha knew he had hurt Kagome plenty of times with his harsh words, but no matter how hard he tried he never seemed to say the right thing.

**_Ugh, I always make her cry, I'm such an idiot! Why can't I just say to her that I care for her, she's my best friend, I want her to stay with me forever, to be my mate, be my wife, to tell herI love her... DAMMIT! BUT I CAN HARDLY SAY 'Hello' TO HER WITHOUT CALLING HER WENCH OR, or_,** the poor half-demon groaned and massaged his temples.

_**Of course no matter what I call her, even bitch, and she runs off to her time. No matter how much I seem to hurt her, she always comes back**_ Inuyasha smiled._**Even when I don't wanther to. **_

The smile soon turned into a thoughtful frown, as his thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion._**Why? To most, no, better yet all, think of me as just some stupid, pathetic, worthless half-breed. A terrifying monster or a filthy weakling. Except you, you're the only one who accepts me for who I am, and doesn't favor one or the other like...Kikyo did...and of course my brother. Why? What have I proved to you that makes you want to stay with me, and be my friend, my companion. What the HELL do you see that I DON'T!**_

_When you say I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true,I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am_

Inuyasha gave a low frustrated growl and silently jumped down to Kagome's sleeping side. He glared at the girl, as she gave a small snore, turning so that her face was toward him. Soon, the hard glare softened into a warm glow, a side of the hanyou's mouth twitching upward. He gave agentle chuckle, mixed with a sigh, and sat crosslegged on the grass. Inuyasha looked around his surroundings, noting with satisfaction that all the rest of companions were safely sunk into their slumber. Before slowly caressing Kagome's cheek, giving another loving smile when she sighed and leaned into his large hand.

"I want to make you happy, Kagome. I'm going to try to be nicer to you. I'm going to really try." Moving his hand to rest behind her head and using the other to unzip her sleeping bag, trying his best to not awaken a certain kitsune residing in the folds. Inuyasha managed to remove her from her bed and placeher in his lap. Kagome grumbled, and squirmed a bit until finding a comfortable position.

Then snuggling into his warm chest she mumbled, "Inuyasha.", gave a small happy smile, and slipped back into a peaceful sleep. Inuyasha smiled himself, and wrapped his arms around her slightly shivering form.

"I don't know if I can, Kagome, I'm not that good at being ...like this,I guess. But you deserve it and I'm going to try real hard." Inuyasha placed his head upon her own, and struggled against his drooping eyelids. Of course Kagome's beautiful scent didn't quite help him, in that matter.

_When it comes to love  
I may not know the rules  
But there is one thing I know  
My heart belongs to you, just you_

Inuyasha hugged Kagome closer and nuzzled her hair,inhaling the scent he loved so much. "It was so hard and confusing at first, Kagome, but I've finally realized thatI never loved Kikyo. I still care for her and I want to help her, but I promise you thatI won't go to hell with her. I belong to you," he gave a small chuckle, "kind of official with this damn rosary, isn't it." He yawned and rocked back and forth, never knowing that he had an audience for his admittance and display of affection.

_I am  
I'll never understand  
I don't think I'll ever understand  
Why you love me  
Why you love me just like I am_

"I don't know why you stay with me, I hurt you so much. But I'm going to keep my promise to stay with you, treat you better, and to always protect you. I'll make sure of that. If not you can sit me to hell yourself." Inuyasha gave another soft chuckle,"One day, Kagome, I'll tell all this to you when you're awake. I'll have the courage to tell you..."

A huge yawn slurred his words and his grip onthe girl's waistwas slowly loosening. Inuyasha 's head drooping on a, unknown to him, a wide awake Kagome.

She placed a hand on the side of the hanyou's head and guided it to her shoulder. Where she began to lighlty caress the soft fur of his cute little ear. Inuyasha, still not realizing what was happening, gave a light pur and and snuggled closer to Kagome's kneck. His hot breath tickled and warmed the sensitive skin as he continued on with his half-asleep speech. "To tell you that I...Love you...Kagome." Inuyasha slipped into a deep sleep before he could hear the young woman in question's gasp and and small reply as she hugged him.

"I love you, too. Forever and for always. Just the way you are."

A.N.: There you go, I'm ALL done! WHOO HOO! I'm sooo proud of myself. SoI belive you can tell thatI love romance and fluff. Also that inukag is my favorite anime couple. YAY! Anywhoo review, and look for more of my writings on this awesome site. I may do one or two more Rascal Flatts based song fics. I'M A COUNTRY FAN, BABY! WHOO HOO!


End file.
